Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic
Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic (火山の滅竜魔法, Kazan no Metsuryū Mahō) is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize volcanic attributes for various uses, most notably as the name of the magic suggests, the ability to slay Dragons. Description Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic that grants the user various characteristics that are typical of a Volcano Dragon: lungs capable of unleashing a powerful volcanic eruption, scales that grant protection against the harsh conditions of an erupting volcano, and nails that are augmented with the power of a Volcano Dragon. Due to these factors, Volcanic Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user to produce elements which would typically be referred to as "volcanic" from anywhere on their being, being entirely capable of using it in any way shape or form, be it offensive or defensive. The elements generated by this magic are very versatile due to the fact that it isn't just one element, but three in a sense, these being: The hot magma and lava produced by the eruption, which the user of this magic can willingly split into fire or earth respectively. Through a technique which is called Draconic Eruption, Glave is capable of accessing gases produced by an eruption, in this case, pyroclastic flow. These elements create various effects from crushing, melting, or suffocating. The heat produced by this magic at its very peak is 6000 °C, however normally it roughly 1300 °C, making it hotter than the heat produced by that of your standard Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Like most types of Dragon Slayer Magic, the power of this magic heavily depends on the emotions of its caster, and in this case, the temperature of the heat produced by the caster is also determined by their emotions. However, due to the highly destructive potential of the elements produced by the magic, the user must be extremely careful when using their magic in order not to wildly damage anything around them, such as buildings or other people. Also like most Dragon Slayers, the user of this magic can consume external sources of their magic, in this case, magma, lava, fire, earth, and pyroclastic flow can all be consumed in order to feed, and heal themselves as well as to replenish their stamina. As stated earlier, the user is also immune to all of the elements they produce, unless produced by a more powerful form of their element, for example if lava was produced by a God Slayer, unless they were to completely empty themselves of magical energy, making room for the "higher grade" magic. Another trait the caster shares with other Dragon Slayers is the inability to consume their own magic to replenish themselves. The user themselves is also notably unable to consume other forms of Dragon Slayer Magic to gain a "Dual Element Mode" like some other Dragon Slayers. This is due to the fact that the user already produces more than one element on their own, and his or her body won't allow them to digest the other element, having the normal effect of consuming another element other than their own, damaging their body even further. To compensate for this, the user can enter a form of their own, known as "Draconic Eruption", though this has only been demonstrated by Glave Singleton. Spells Basic Spells Advanced Spells Drive ''(ドライブ, Doraibu)''- Dragon Force ''(龍力 (ドラゴンフォース), Ryū-ryoku (Doragon Fōsu)''- Draconic Eruption ''(竜の噴火 (ドラクオニクイラップシャﾝ), Ryū no Funka (Dorakuoniku Irappushan)''- Trivia *Perchan provided me with permission to make this magic. Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster-Magic Category:Ancient Spell